


Dating? Nah!

by overdose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Secret Relationship, obvious boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"..Are you two dating?" Yamaguchi asks.</p><p>Tsukishima snorts. He wraps his arm around Kageyama. "Of course not. Ready, Tobio?"</p><p>"Yep." </p><p>They walk out in an obvious pose that said to everyone: We're dating!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating? Nah!

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is probably OOC
> 
> I just got into the show so pls-

They're so obvious. 

At first, they were acting slightly odd.

Kageyama would give a disgusted look towards Tsukishima, muttering "Idiot."

Tsukishima would smile in his usual way, but blush was hidden in his cheeks. He didn't say anything, just smiled. 

Then things were getting.... fishy.

"Nice job, Tsukishima." Kageyama patted his back. 

"Thanks." 

Hinata's jaw dropped.

"What are you doing? You're going to catch flies." Kageyama said, a snickering Tsukishima in the background was heard.

It was a genuine compliment. No sarcasm. 

What was going on between the two...?

"Good morning, Kei." That's the first thing he says. 

"Morning, Tobio." 

Another smile.

Sweet.

Loving.

Disgusting? 

Tsukishima doesn't call him King anymore.... 

Could it be-?

 

"..Are you two dating?" Yamaguchi asks.

Tsukishima snorts. He wraps his arm around Kageyama. "Of course not. Ready, Tobio?"

"Yep." 

They walk out in an obvious pose that said to everyone: We're dating!

Hinata slumps his head. A light bulb appeared in his head.

"Let's stalk them!"

It didn't work too well. Tsukishima spotted them.

"What the hell are two doing?" He says.

"Sorry, Tsukki! You see, it was his fault!" Yamaguchi points to Hinata. 

"We just wanted to know if you two were dating!" 

"Dating? Nah!" Kageyama shakes his head. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Kei." He kisses him on the lips. 

"I can't wait~" Tsukishima mumbles.

Hinata and Yamaguchi facepalm.


End file.
